Lucario: The Aura Guardian
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Long ago, Lucario tried to stop a war with his master 'Lady Erin' a 15 y.o. Aura Guardian, since Sir Arlon has been dead. But out of no-wehere, Erin trapped Lucario within her staff. Years later, Ash and co. travel to the Cameron Palace, resulting to Lucario's awakening. With Pickachu, Max, and Meowth kidnapped, our heroes set off to find them. 2 OC's and May/Lucario/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1: There's a War Coming

Prologue Part 1

_Hi people. I know you guys are expecting me to update on "The Silver Adventures of Aly Gray", but I will work on that later. Now, a while back, I watched "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew." It is one of my top Pokemon movies. I loved Lucario and Sir Aaron's relationship and almost cried at the end. That was sad. _

_So I was thinking, what if I made the Lucario movie, but different. I'm a Lucario lover (#1 is Feraligatr) and I thought 'Why don't I change the friend of Lucario to a girl'. A younger girl than Aaron. So in this story, Lucario friends someone else, Aaron is now Arlon (his Japanese name), and my friend 'Joker19' has his own OC in here. And maybe, May will become friends with Lucario. NO NOT ROMANCE! Same goes for my OC. Just really strong family/friend bonds. Read to find out. _

_Warning:__ I do not own Lucario and the Mystery of Mew or the original characters. Only my OC, Joker19's OC, and Sir Arlon._

* * *

_Long ago, in a land far, far away…_

It was a foggy afternoon in the kingdom of Rota. The fog was very grey and thick, that no one in the kingdom couldn't see a thing. Not even the Tree of Beginning.

The Tree of Beginning was Rota's important artifact in the whole kingdom. Some people think that it's a very tall normal tree. Others believe that it's not an ordinary tree. Well, they're right. It's actually made out of crystals. Yes, crystals. All of the crystals feed upon sunlight. No one knows why. The other thing people don't know is that there is a creature, which lives within the tree.

Today, the Tree of Beginning looked different. Soon, the tree started to glow little bright blue sparkles all around it. It was just out of nowhere. Then, a large and beautiful bird emerged from the tree. The bird has yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red-iris eyes, and a feathered-crest. This legendary bird is known as Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh started to fly upwards, leaving behind a trail of golden dust from its wings. It started to fly away from the Tree of Beginning, knowing something terrible is happening.

Somewhere deep in the kingdom, an area surrounded by boulders, another creature is hopping from one boulder to another. The creature has fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It also possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that appears to resemble shorts. This creature is called Lucario.

Lucario quickly hopped off the last boulder and sped off straight ahead. He had some urgent news he has to tell his master. There is war coming. 2 sides, one red and one green, are going to face off each other. The destruction of this new war will cause many damage to Rota. Rota was Lucario's home. He had to defend it, alongside his master. He had to find her!

Lucario stopped running and turned around. No one was following him.

'Good.' He thought. He turned slightly to the left. Then, he placed his left paw in his chest and closed his red eyes.

"Aura is with me." He said surprisingly in a deep voice. You see, ever since Lucario was born, he could talk out loud. Humans could understand him. He uses a thing called 'Telepathy' to speak to humans. Suddenly, his four black appendages lifted a little.

Through Lucario's closed eyes, everything turned black and blue. Lucario was using his 'Aura', a form of spiritual energy. It is the very essence of every living creature. Lucario is one of the rare people who can read people's auras, being called an Aura Guardian. Everything went into a bur when Lucario's view sped ahead. Finally, it stopped at an open valley.

Only, there were many blue figures moving fast. Half of them were different kinds of Pokémon and the other half were many human soldiers in red armor. So were the Pokémon. That must be the first army of the soon to be war.

Lucario's eyes snapped back open and he gasped. His appendages fell back into their place. He turned to the other side, closed his eyes, and placed his paw on his heart again. "Hmmm…" He said as he concentrated on his aura. The black appendages rose up like before.

Once again, his view became one with aura and turned black and blue. The view sped ahead to another open valley and an equal size amount of figures were there like the other ones. It was Pokémon and humans, only their armor was different in shape and color, which was green.

'No!' He gasped as he opened his eyes again. Lucario looked up into the sky and started to think. What should he do? Suddenly, Ho-Oh flew into his view and flew right passed him. Lucario followed the legendary bird's path until it flew out of sight. He was so confused why Ho-Oh was flying away, but heard 3 loud and rough growls.

Out of nowhere, 3 black dog-like creatures jumped from the large cliff to Lucario. They were Houndooms, not very nice Pokémon to get along with. And judging that red colored armor, not nice ones at all. They started to corner Lucario, but he was smart, so he jumped up to a higher cliff. All the Houndooms could do was watching him get away.

Lucario quickly made his way to a small group of crystals. He got down on one knee and placed his paw on the top. As soon as he touched it, the crystal began to glow brighter. "Here me, Lady Erin." Lucario said.

In another part of Rota, there is a large white castle. Everyone called it the Cameron Castle. Outside on the balcony, two figures watch the view of the Tree of Beginning. The first was an adult woman. She was beautiful with her blue-greyish eyes, her peachy soft skin, long light wavy blonde hair (which passed her waist), and her pink colored lips. Two long wavy blonde strands of her hair fell to her shoulders. She wore a light pink shoulderless top, which two of the sleeves were covered by long light purple cloth which had in a spike shape at the top. Also, a long foot-length light purple skirt which was covered by a golden belt at her waist. Around her neck was a collar-like golden necklace which had an aqua colored jewel at the bottom. On her forehead was a 'U' shape golden head band with another aqua colored jewel at the bottom.

The person next to her was a young girl that was only a few inches smaller than the woman. The girl looked like in her 15's. The girl had peach skin, black thin eyebrows, and large aqua blue eyes. Her raven black hair was placed on both sides of her shoulder, which only reached to the top of her chest. Her bangs were pointed to the right side of her head. The girl wore a sleeveless dark blue tunic that ended in a 'V' shape to her knees. On her chest of the tunic were 2 small thick yellow strings in a form of an 'X', one on top of the other. The tunic was on top a grey long-sleeved shirt with matching pants. She also wore a dark black thin belt around her waist. On her hands were wrist-length blue gloves that had yellow patterns and sky blue orbs on the front side of each hand. Only her right gloved hand had a black ring with a light blue octagon shaped diamond at the top on her index finger. Her feet had blue boots, with a little inch of heel at the bottom, yellow crisscross laces, and brown cloth that folded down at the top. On her shoulders was a long black cape that just stopped at the middle of her feet and folded at her shoulders. Lastly, on her head, is her black fedora that had a blue and yellow design in the middle.

Behind them, a crystal began to glow, suddenly. They both turned and saw the glowing crystal. "Excuse me, Queen Rin." The raven haired girl said, with a small bow.

"Of course, Lady Erin." Queen Rin said. Lady Erin nodded and walked over to the crystal. She placed her hand on the crystal, the crystal glowing in the process. "Lady Erin, please." She heard the voice from the crystal. She knew that voice. It was her partner, Lucario. For some reason, he sounded worried. "Lucario, what is the matter?" She asked him.

"The two armies are about to crash." He responded. Erin's heart sank at those words. She remembers hearing about two armies having some problems in the kingdom about a week ago. She never knew the reason why, but only hoped that they would calm down and forgives each other, looks like she was wrong. "And our kingdom seems to be caught between them." Lucario continued, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Once the fighting starts, we'll all be destroyed."

Queen Rin gasped and turned her attention back to the Tree of Beginning. "Once the armies reach the palace, the kingdom will fall." She said sadly.

Lucario was about to head for the palace, when suddenly, he saw the 3 Houndooms finally caught up with him by jumping to the ledge where he was. One of the Houndooms left out a Flamethrower attack, but Lucario swiftly dodged it.

Lucario jumped down the ledge, with the Houndoom following. One of the Houndoom tried to use Bite on him, but he jumped backwards. The Houndoom who tried to use Bite on him tried another Flamethrower attack, but Lucario dodged it again.

Another Houndoom came behind him, so he ran from it. But the Houndoom came quickly upon him and wacked him with Iron Tail, leaving a cloud of sand in the process. The sand then reached into Lucario's red eyes. He quickly closed them and tried to rub them off, but no luck.

Lucario's eyes maybe weakened by the sand, but thanks to his Aura power, he could see within Aura. Seeing a blue and black beam heading straight towards him, he knew that it was another Flamethrower, so he jumped and dodged it.

Once Lucario hit the ground, he could hear the three angry growls of the Houndooms. They were starting to corner him. So they went with their plan, firing all of their Flamethrower's at once. They let out their burning flames, but Lucario jumped up into the air.

He landed back on the ground and fired two of his Aura Sphere's at the two Houndoom at his left and right. Then he shot one more at the one in front of him. Once that was done, Lucario started to run.

"I will not leave my palace when the army attacks." Queen Rin said sternly. "My fate will be like the rest of the Kingdom's." Erin looked back at her with a shocked face.

"But your highness, there will be no survivors." Erin said worriedly. Queen Rin listened to her, but refused to answer that sentence. She is, after all, the Queen of Rota. She will not let her people suffer through this attack.

Erin looked back sadly at the view. Soon, she got an idea.

Before Sir Arlon died, he taught Erin a trick about the staff. When it was made, it actually turned out to be a ring. A magical ring that can turn into a staff. Erin loved the idea, but Sir Arlon prefers carrying a staff, not a ring.

So Erin took off the black ring from her finger and observed it. Then, she tossed it into the air above her, the air with the blinding fog. After a few seconds, something came back down. Only it wasn't the ring, it was the staff of Sir Arlon. That's the way you could transform the ring into the staff, or the staff into the ring. Erin carefully caught the staff with her two hands.

Erin then pointed the staff at the view of the Tree of Beginning. Soon, a Pidgeot came in front the balcony. Erin was about to jump onto the large bird's back, but Queen Rin stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Lady Erin, wait!"

"Do not worry your majesty." Erin said. Queen Rin lowered her hand and Erin turned to her. "I do not think it's a good idea to go out there, Erin." She said sternly. Erin knew Queen Rin was now really worried. She only called her 'Erin' and not 'Lady Erin' when she was worried about her or when she was in trouble.

"But I must help protect the kingdom from the two coming armies." Erin said. "And Lucario is out there, fighting too, so I must help him." She added.

"Erin. You are still too young for this. I promised Sir Arlon I would protect you when he left." Erin sadly closed her eyes at that sentence. Sir Arlon was another Aura Guardian, just like her and Lucario. He was here and loyal to the kingdom much longer than her. She remembered the day Sir Arlon took Erin as his apprentice.

_3 years ago…_

_Inside the castle, Queen Rin walked down the long hallways with a tall handsome man. He wore an almost likeness of Erin's clothes, only he had very short black hair that spiked to the sides. Also, he carried a large brown staff that had a black metal circle at the top, inside a light blue octagon shaped diamond, and two black metal appendages hanging on each side. _

"_Has anything new happened today in the kingdom today, your highness?" The man asked. Queen Rin answered with a long heavy sigh. "Nothing today, Sir Arlon. Being queen does have its disadvantages." She replied with a fake yawn. Sir Arlon chuckled a bit. _

"_I never thought a wonderful and beautiful queen could ever get bored." He said. Queen Rin looked at him and blinked at him, then turned away to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. _

_The moment was ruined by a noise coming from the right side of the room. That room leads to the kitchen. Sir Arlon and Queen Rin looked at each other, and then quickly made their way to the door. As they opened the door, they were able to see things thanks to the lighten lantern hanging on the corners of the kitchen. Nothing was too messed up. Only a few pots were knocked over and…_

"_The basket of fruit and berries is gone!" Queen Rin cried out. They both looked at the counter top and she was right. There used to be a brown basket that contained many different kinds of fruit for the staff members of the palace. _

"_Someone must have taken it." Sir Arlon said. They started to look around the kitchen, but no luck. _

"_We must make an announcement about this thief. That way everyone can help look." Queen Rin said. As they walked out of the kitchen, they heard another sound. It was coming from the opposite side of the kitchen; the servant's chambers. It sounded like a door closing. _

_Sir Arlon opened the door for Queen Rin and she entered, Sir Arlon closing it behind. The chambers were in a long hallway with many wooden doors with black ring handles. They started to walk down the long hallway, trying to figure out how to find the mysterious thief, but were stopped when they heard a voice. _

_They approached one door that was on the right side. What they seemed to notice was that that the door was slightly opened by a crack. Sir Aaron put his finger to his lips, telling Queen Rin to be quiet. They'll give the thief a surprise attack. _

"_Here you go, Plusle."_

_Sir Arlon poked his head a little to get a better view. The room was very small and had only one window, which hung to the left side. The room was all wooden, the walls and floor meaning. In the right corner was a small bed that had no bed frame and a wooden support at the bottom. It had a small thin blanket and one pillow. Across the bed was a small rectangular mirror that had many smudges on it. There was also a small wooden cabinet hanging next to the mirror. _

_In the left corner of the room, there seemed to be a person on their knees. It was a twelve year old girl with raven hair that hung to her chest on both sides on her shoulders. Her eyes aqua blue with black eyebrows. Her peachy white skin was covered by light black smudges of ash on her cheeks, bear arms, and her feet, which had no shoes on. The girl wore a light brown cloth shirt and skirt that hung to her knees. He seemed to notice small cloth patches sewn at some parts of the outfit, meaning there were some holes in it. _

_In front of the girl were two Pokemon; a Plusle and a Minun. The two electrical Pokemon were actually sisters. They look after each other. Only today was bad. The red Plusle looked sadly down at her blue sister, Minun, who was slouched with her back against the wall. _

_The girl turned behind herself and showed them the fruit and berry basket that was stolen from the kitchen. "Here Plusle. I grabbed some fruit and berries from the kitchen. One of these has to help Minun." The girl said. _

_Plusle looked at the basket with wide eyes and said, "Plu Plu plu plu sel plu!" The girl shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry. I promise to return the basket once we help Minun." She grabbed a Sitrus berry from the basket and showed it to the sick Minun. Minun opened her eyes slightly and shoved the Sitrus berry with her tiny blue paw. _

"_Come on, Minun. You need to eat something if you want to feel better." The raven haired girl said with concern. Minun looked at Plusle with a weak face and Plusle nodded. Minun looked back at berry and finally took it. _

_The blue electric Pokémon put the berry in her mouth and started to chew it slowly. Then she finally swallowed. "Good, girl. Now let's see if that helped." The girl said. She placed her right hand over the place of her heart, and then placed her left hand on Minun's small chest. _

"_Aura is with me." The girl said quietly. Then the girl's hair that were on her shoulders started to levitate a little in thin air. _

_Sir Arlon gasped when he saw her using this power; Another Aura Guardian. Just like him. He couldn't believe it. _

_The girl's hair levitated back down to her shoulder. Then she opened her eyes and saw Minun smiling. "Min min nun." She said. Plusle jumped for joy and hugged her sister. The girl smiled. "See. You only needed to eat." _

_That's when she noticed the two people at her door. "Your majesty!" She gasped and quickly grabbed the basket of food. She quickly got up and held out the basket. "Please forgive me your majesty. I only needed it to heal that sick Pokémon over there." The Plusle and Minun quickly composed themselves and stood on each side of their friend. _

"_It is alright, dear. You were going to return the basket anyways. There was no need to worry about it." Queen Rin responded with a smile. Sir Arlon opened the door all the way and walked in, Queen Rin following. Sir Arlon walked until he was a few feet away from the girl. _

"_That trick you just used. How did you learn it?" He asked. The girl blinked and looked down. So, she started to rub her left strand of hair up and down. "Well, before my father died, he told me that my great-grandmother had the same gift. He said the people of her village call her 'The Aura Guardian'." She continued. "After I my father died, my mother would always read me my great-grandmother's journal that contained information about being an Aura Guardian. Then I just started to learn it."_

"_Where is your mother now, sweetie?" Queen Rin asked. _

"_Oh. My mother was a servant as well. Only, she got sold to a different master from another kingdom." The girl said sadly, still looking at the ground. Sir Arlon took a look at the young teenager, and then he placed his staff against the wall. He approached the girl and got on one knee. _

"_What's your name?" He asked. _

"_Erin." She responded. _

_Sir Arlon smiled at her. "You know, I'm an Aura Guardian too." He got up and grabbed his staff. Sir Arlon grabbed the top part with one hand and the bottom with the other, showing the staff off. _

"_Wow. That's amazing." Erin said with a smile. "You know, it looks like you need more teaching about Aura." Sir Arlon said. "I do need an apprentice…" He said with a smile. _

_Erin looked at him with wide eyes. "You would take me in as your apprentice?" She asked. _

"_It would be nice, teaching new things to another Aura Guardian." He turned to Queen Rin. "What do you think, my lady?" He asked. Queen Rin smiled. "It sounds wonderful. Having two Aura Guardians would really help the Kingdom." _

"_Then it's decided." He turned to Erin and placed his staff on her shoulder. "Erin. You are now my, Sir Arlon, apprentice and Rota's second Aura Guardian." _

_End of Flashback…_

About a year later, the two armies (red and green) started to have battles. The first one was out at sea. Sir Arlon left with Rota's army to stop the fight, but his ship was destroyed, making him die at sea in the process. All they found was his staff floating and his hat floating to land. Erin remembered hearing the news. It broke her heart. It also broke Lucario's heart too. They mourned about a week, but Erin took the job as main Aura Guardian and made Lucario her 'partner'. She started to teach him everything Sir Arlon taught her. She even dressed up like Sir Arlon so his image will never die to the people of Rota.

"Yes, Queen Rin. I remember that, but I also remember promising my master that I would protect Rota from any danger. Even if it was 'life-threatening'." Erin responded.

Queen Rin was about to say something, but the only thing she did was sigh. She placed her hand on Erin's shoulder. "You are just like him, Erin. Arlon was always loyal to the kingdom and he was also stubborn. Just like you are being right now." Soon, a pool of tears started to form into the Queen's eyes.

"Erin, just remember, you are more than Rota's Aura Guardian and my protection. You are the little sister I never had." She said sadly. Erin blinked for a minute there, but smiled. "Thank you, Queen Rin. You were there for me when I lost Sir Arlon, my master, my first friend. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

With that said, Erin jumped from her place on the balcony, to Pidgeot's large back. She took one last glance at Queen Rin, who let a teardrop slide down her eye. Erin rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, refusing to cry, and flew off, to aid Lucario.

"Sir Arlon, please protect Rota, the Cameron Palace, but most importantly, your two apprentices." Queen Rin said in prayer.

* * *

_So…what do you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Don't care about it? Want to continue it? HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! _


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends

Prologue Part 2

_Hey guys. Here is the second part of the prologue. I really hope you guys will Favorite, Follow, or Review it. If it is bad, I am sorry for wasting your time. Anyways, here we go! _

_Warning:__ I do not own Lucario and the Mystery of Mew or the original characters. I only own my OC, Joker19' and Sir Arlon_

* * *

"_Sir Arlon, please protect Rota, the Cameron Palace, but most importantly, your two apprentices." Queen Rin said in prayer._

* * *

Lady Erin continued to fly upon her Pidegot's back. Soon, they were over the entire red army. Erin squinted her eyes with a frown, seeing that there were many Pokemon and humans in the army. Probably the same for the green army. She looked straight ahead.

Then, she appeared over the green army. It looked about the same amount as the other army, just like she predicted. She then one of the green general yell into the tree. She thought he was doing something mad, but she was wrong. A few Skarmory's, wearing green armor, flew at her. The others passed, but one stayed back and fired a green light at her Pidgeot. The large bird cried out in pain and started to fly down, with Erin having a concern look on her face.

The same Skarmory returned and used Steel Wing on Pidgeot. Pidgeot was again injured and had scratches on its body.

"Go down, Pidgeot." Erin ordered softly. The large Pokemon looked back at its rider with a concerned look. Erin just gave it a reassuring smile. "I will be fine, Pidgeot." Pidgeot listened to her and started to fly down.

'Please be alright, Lucario.'

Pidgeot flew down to a large rock and let Erin hop off. She gave her large friend a pat on the head, then it flew off. Erin looked around the rocky area, not seeing her partner.

"Lucario!" Erin called out. "Lucario!" She called out again, cupping her mouth with her gloved hands with concerned eyes. Then, the ground started to shake. "Lucario?"

The raven haired girl turned and saw Lucario running, the red army following his tracks. Luckily. Lucario was a fast runner. With his eyes closed, sand still inside, he used the 'aura' to guide him. Suddenly, he sensed a presence.

"Lady Erin!" His vision saw a young feminine blue body that stood on higher ground. He could recognize the silhouette since she was wearing a fedora and holding a large staff.

"I knew you would come." Lucario said with a relief smile, happy to see his partner alive.

"Of course I would come." Erin said with a smile, but it disappeared when she saw Lucario's eyes closed. She jumped off her high rock to get a better look at his closed eyes. They were covered in small tan dust. "Lucario? What happen to your eyes?" The aura guardian asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me, my master." Lucario answered back.

Erin frowned and glanced at the dirt ground. "You don't have to call me that, Lucario, remember?" She said sadly.

"Huh?" Lucario asked in confusion.

Erin turned around. "For as long as you known me, you never had to call me 'master'. I know you called Sir Arlon master, but I always liked it when you called me 'Erin'." Lucario lifted his head up in confusion.

The wind started to pick up a little and it lifted Erin's hair started to sway to its direction. Erin got an idea to stop the war, but she knew Lucario wouldn't like it. She took in a deep breath to try to hold back any tears. Erin never liked crying, especially in front of someone. The last time she ever did, was when she heard Sir Arlon died.

"Lucario, I am leaving the Queen and the kingdom." Erin said. "And I'm never coming back."

"No!" Lucario gasped with shock. 'Never coming back? Erin would never abandon the kingdom or the Queen.' He thought. Lucario tried his best to not let anger take over and find something to say that will change her mind.

Erin turned and started to run away. "Wait!" Lucario gasped as he heard her foot-steps and chased after her. However, Erin didn't notice that she kicked a strange looking crystal that was implanted in the ground. She turned and saw her partner following her. She didn't want him to follow her.

So, Erin threw her staff to the ground and it stuck out. The staff landed in front of Lucario, making him stop. Lucario looked up at Erin.

Suddenly, the staff started to glow a bright white light. Lucario's body tensed up and his eyes grew tighter. 'What is she doing?'

"Lady Erin!"

"Lucario." Erin sobbed. Lucario's head looked up at her body. She was clutching her arm and her shoulders were shaking. Erin's body was starting to feel weak, so weak, that she was starting to think her knees will give out. "No matter what you think of me…" She whispered. "No matter how much anger you feel towards me for what I'm about to do…Just know that we were…we are…" She paused.

Erin gritted her teeth and opened her eyes wide, which were glistening with tears. "We will always be best friends! Never forget that, Lucario." She shouted.

Before Lucario could respond, his whole entire body turned into magical blue dust and it transferred into the staff. Lucario was now surrounded by blue like gems. His body was not whole, so all he could do is talk.

"Why, master? Why?" Lucario asked with anger and sadness.

* * *

Some part in the kingdom, the Tree of Beginnig started to change. Little blue dots started to glow on the tree. From the Cameron Palace, Queen Rin could see the magical tree glowing. Tears started to form her eyes and she clutched her hands together, for she was worried about her 'little sister' and her partner.

"That wave. It is coming from the Tree of Beginning." She said sadly to herself. "It's crying."

The Queen gasped when she looked down below. The green army is soon to approach the red army and all the kingdom will fall into oblivion. They were only a few feet away from charging at each other until...

* * *

The staff stopped moving and glowing, showing that Lucario will not be going anywhere. Then, the staff glowed again and turned into the tiny magical ring. Erin walked over and picked up the ring. Her shoulders stopped shaking as she wiped her tears away. Then, she placed her fingers to her lips and made a whistle sound.

Soon, her Pidgeot came and she hopped on to its back. As she flew, Erin just kept looking down at her ring that she placed on her finger. It looked normal, but the gems of the ring started to glow black. Erin gasped as she knew that when it glow black aura, it showed only anger and betrayal. The sad color started to make Erin's shoulders shake again and one tear slipped from her eye. Erin took off the ring and looked down at it in her palm.

"Please forgive me, Lucario." She sobbed as she clutched the ring to her heart. After about a moment or two, Erin got Pidgeot's attention and she placed the ring in between its beak. Pidgeot looked back at its master in confussion. Erin looked at it sternly. "Take this back to Queen Rin." Pidgeot's eyes went wide and it was about to argue back, but Lady Erin's face was so stern with her lips in a straight line. She must not show any fear in her face.

Pidgeot nodded, no matter how much it was against the idea, and saw it flew near the Tree of Beginning. Lady Erin stood up and she jumped from Pidgeot's back. "Pidgeot!" The bird called out, fearing Lady Erin would not survive the fall. However, out of nowhere, Ho-Oh came and Lady Erin landed on its back. She looked back at it and Pidgeot nodded, understanding what she was about to do.

Lady Erin turned forward and watched Ho-Oh lead her into the tree. Lady Erin felt scared a little, but she tried to hide it. She must do this; for Lucario, for the Queen, and for the kingdom.

"Sir Arlon, give me strength."

Deep within the tree, Ho-Oh flew into the heart of it. However, Lady Erin was not on its back. She was gone, nowhere to be seen. Ho-Oh led out one more cry before transforming into a tiny pink creature that levitated with joy.

Back outside the tree, the armies finally closed the gap. Red member head butting a green member. Soon, the kingdom will be destroyed.

Pidgeot flew quickly to the Cameron Palace. Queen Rin gasped and had a smile for seeing Lady Erin's Pidgeot back, expecting to see her on the large bird, but her smile disappeared at the sight. Lady Erin was not on the Pidgeot. Queen Rin was about to ask it where Lady Erin was, but the bird dropped something into her from its beak. Before she could ask, Pidgeot flew away with a frown on its face.

She looked down and gasped at the small little ring in her hands. Lady Erin's ring. "Erin." She gasped. She looked back at the Tree of Beginning, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. Rin was starting to worry for Erin. She started to pray that her 'little sister' would come back. Erin was a sweet girl. Even if she teased Rin sometimes, but that's what sisters do for each other. They looked out for each other.

Suddenly, a bright green light brought Rin out of her thoughts. The Tree of Beginning was glowing, largely in fact. Queen Rin gasped at the beautiful sight.

Below on the ground, the crystals also glowed in the glorious color. Large beams shot up into the foggy skies, including the ones behind Queen Rin. The dreary fog started to disappear and was now replaced with magical glowing green dust. Queen Rin looked around in confusion, with her knowledge of the tree, this normally doesn't happen.

The Tree of Beginning started to do something else. It still glowed green, but it started to send out a green wave out multiple times. As the wave washed over the crystals, the beams returned to their source. The wave then hit the two raging armies, which they didn't notice since they are trying to hurt each other. Suddenly, it was as if time froze, but strangely, only for the two armies. So the war that would have been the very destruction of Rota went into pause.

Queen Rin stared at the two armies. You'd think she was happy for the rescue of the kingdom, but she was not, much worse than that. She was devastated for the savior of the kingdom. The 15 year old girl who went in and…

Rin eyes started to water up and her hands became weak with the hold of the staff. She realize now, she was alone. Sure she was with the servants and attendants of the castle. Plus, her people of the kingdom. But she has now lost a man who she was completely in love with and her little sister.

So the first time in years, Queen Rin, who everyone thought of as a person to never show weakness, let her walls down and sobbed. She clutched the staff of her old crush and little sister and placed her head on the railing of the balcony, letting all her tears out that she always held in.

* * *

"_And then the Queen understood what Lady Erin had done. She knew that there could only be one way of saving the kingdom. Lady Erin went to the Tree of Beginning, the dwelling place of Mew." The sweet mother said to her little girl._

"_Then what happen?" The little girl asked her with her sweet voice. _

"_The two terrible forces that threaten her kingdom were suddenly transformed all at once. Anger and hatred were changed to understanding and hope. Humans and Pokemon returned to their home and peace was restored to the land."_

_The little girl looked up at her mother with eyes of joy, for she liked the ending. "Really momma?" She asked. The mother nodded and looked back down at the book. _

"_For Sir Arlon was a very wise and brave knight, but his apprentice 'Lady Erin', will always be remembered as the savior of Rota."_

* * *

_So…what did you guys think? Chapter 1 will be the next chapter. Don't let the title confuse you. I honestly say, the middle part made me sad a little. But not that much. I changed the last paragraph because hey, Sir Arlon should be remembered as well. _

_Until next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day and a New Friend

**Chapter 1**

_Alright, hey guys. It's been a while, I know. That's because with the Hurricane Sandy and plus, my mom got my family a new rotom. Now I'm happy. I hope everyone was safe from the storm. If not, I am so sorry. I will pray for you guys. Here are the shout-outs:_

_king of the monsters:__ I am sorry, but Lucario will not be Ash's new Pokémon. I don't count this as a spoiler alert, but I count it as a warning just in case you were expecting that. But if you still read the story and like it, I will be supper happy._

_Joker19:__ Thanks for the nice reviews, Ace. I bet you're excited for this story, aren't you, sunny boy. _

_Caltrop:__ I love the complement about the detailing skills. That made me blush. I might be changing the plot, but I am not too sure. Is it wrong to kind of copy the plot of the movie? Cause I read one story and that person just added a character and copied the plot. They got a lot of reviews. Then again, it was a little different… You know what? Forget anything I just typed. Thanks for the review and advice._

_I will also thank __king of monsters __(again) __Joker19__ (again) __Uranium235__, __Pink Lightspeed Ranger, __and __Caltrop__ (again) for adding this story to their Favorite/Follow list. I love it when people do that. Thanks, guys._

* * *

"_For Sir Arlon was a very wise and brave knight, but his apprentice 'Lady Erin', will always be remembered as the savior of Rota."_

* * *

Somewhere in Kanto, there was a forest path that was clear and calm. On that path, Ash and his friends were making their way on their adventurous journey to accomplish their dreams. For Ash, to become a Pokémon Master, of course. For May, to become top coordinator. For Brock, to become a great Pokémon Breeder. As for Max, he didn't know yet. He was torn on becoming a Pokémon Trainer like Ash, or becoming a Pokémon Breeder like Brock.

Right now, it was quiet. Ash was in front of the group with his best friend 'Pikachu' on his shoulder. May was walking behind him thinking about contests and good strategies. Brock was right next to her and holding the map of Kanto.

"So, Brock. Are we close to any town or city, yet?" Ash asked behind him.

"I can't seem to find anything from where we are." Brock answered him. "Honestly, I don't know where we are." He said sadly.

"Don't tell me we're lost again!" May whined with her head turned to Brock. "Oh no!" Max and Ash said together with their heads lowered. "Pica." The yellow Pokémon said with his head lowered.

"How about we take a break?" Brock suggested. "Then, we can just keep going forward. Hopefully there's a town near. In the meantime, how about I cook us some lunch?" The breeder asked as he pulled out a yellow lunch box filled with food.

"You had us at 'lunch'!" All 3 of them answered with the biggest smiles on their faces, thinking about Brock's delicious food in their mouths. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in a joyous sound, since Brock's Pokémon food was also good. "Alrighty, then." Brock said with a smile at his fans.

However, Pikachu senses picked up something. Of course, only he could sense it.  
"Pica?" Pikachu turned to his left and looked into the trees. He could make out a shadow that seemed to be watching them. The silhouette saw Pikachu's eyes looking back at theirs and turned to run. Pikachu, thinking the mysterious figure was trouble, jumped off his trainer's shoulder and ran into the forest.

"Hm?" Ash mumbled as he felt the weight of his shoulder became lighter. He saw his best friend gone and knew he went into the forest. "Hey, Pikachu!" He called out, but his Pokémon seemed to focus on something to turn around.

"What's up with Pikachu?" May asked as she sat on a log to rest.

"I don't know." Ash answered. He should go after him, but Ash guessed that Pikachu must be gathering berries for the other Pokémon. He would give Pikachu a few minutes. If he doesn't come back, then something must be really wrong.

* * *

Pikachu started to pick up the pace as he saw that the figure was becoming faster. The figure then suddenly disappeared after it turned a corner. Pikachu stopped in front of an area that was outlined with many trees. He started to use his amazing senses to find this person, but it was becoming harder to find them.

Suddenly, he heard a giggle. Not an evil giggle, but almost like a child giggle; a child who would most likely giggle when they win a game. Pikachu was about to look for this figure again, but a gust of wind brought something in front of him. He looked down and saw it was a flyer.

"Pica?" He asked in confusion, but he thought that if he brought it back to Ash, they would know what it meant. So the electric Pokémon picked up the flyer with his teeth and scurried away back to his master. He wished he could have found that figure, but that would have token forever.

What Pikachu didn't know was that the figure was hiding behind a tree. It was a mystery that Pikachu couldn't sense them. Maybe because the figure's silhouette was dark as a shadow. But if you could look closely, a small smile appeared on their lips. After a gush of wind past the mysterious figure, he, she, it, or whatever they were disappeared.

* * *

Pikachu emerged from the forest and saw his friends eating their lunches that Brock made them. He was about to go and eat the delicious Pokémon food he saw next to Ash's backpack, but he thought that the flyer was too important. So Pikachu went up to Ash's leg, stood on his two tiny paws, and started to tug his pants.

"Huh?" Ash asked himself as he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw his best friend has returned from his mysterious trip. "Hey, Pikachu. Where did you go?" He asked Pikachu as he picked him up. The raven haired teen noticed something in Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu placed the flyer in his hand and Ash opened up to read it. Ash scanned it, but since he didn't read much, he handed it to Brock.

"Look at this, guys." He said. Brock grabbed the flyer. May and Max, wondering what the flyer was, peered their heads over Brock's shoulder. Brock looked upon the flyer. There was a large drawing at the top and a description box at the bottom.

"Wow!" Brock exclaimed after reading the flyer.

"What is it, Brock?" Max asked, having a hard time reading it.

"There's a festival today!" Brock answered May. "And it's at a town just a few miles from here." He added.

"Oh, wow. A festival?" May asked.

"There's a town called Rota. It's a sort of a resemblance to its medieval times; which happened to be a kingdom that has been around Kanto for centuries. They're famous for their known artifact called 'The Tree of Beginning.'

"Tree of Beginning?" Ash asked. "They're famous article is a tree?" Max asked unimpressed. "I've never heard of this place, so I don't know much about it." Brock said sadly, since he would always know about a new place they travel to with his guide book.

Ash, who loves festivals, raised his fist and placed his famous smile on his face. "Well, guys. How about we check out this festival?" He asked his friends.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ash." Max said.

May led out a squeal of delight in hearing the idea. "I can't believe we're going. Just think about all the dresses that could look wonderful on me." She said with her eyes closed, smiling, and hands clasped together.

"And where there are festivals, there is always a beautiful princess." Brock said dreamily. In his head, he was surrounded by a lovely pink background with sparkles everywhere. His closed eyes suddenly turned into hearts. "A beautiful and lonely princess that is waiting to find her prince charming. To which I shall be for her." He said in his deep and romantic voice.

Then his pink background and sparkles faded into a depressing blue color as he felt a sharp hand grabbing his ear. "Well, Prince Charming. You better start leading us to the town, then. " Max said sternly (eyes closed) as he dragged the older teen away from the group. Ash, May, and Pikachu sweat dropped and laughed a little, but snapped out of it quickly. Ash and May nodded to each other and followed them to the festival. Everyone hoped that this festival will be one they never forget.

* * *

Ash and co. finally were at the edge of the forest route and saw a large stone bridge in front of them. Everyone was thinking the exact thing; it's a very big bridge. It truly was. The bridge was made out of grey-whitish stones and had several vines grew upon the wide sides. The bridge perfectly stood above the beautiful clear ocean water. The water was so clear; you could practically see the sky and clouds on it. There were some poles standing on the bridge and they had very colorful lamps lit up.

As they walked on the bridge, they saw many people walking in the same direction they were. But something was different, since everyone was wearing costumes. By the looks of it, medieval costumes.

"Looks like everyone dressing up for the festival." May said with a smile.

"Too bad we don't have any costumes." Max added with a frown. "Oh, no. We're gonna stand out with our normal clothes, even though there is clearly nothing wrong with my outfit." May said with a sigh at first, but gave a playful smile at her 'cute outfit' comment. "Really, May?" Max asked his older sister. May gave him a glare.

Not wanting the bickering to continue, Brock spoke before either sibling could. "Don't worry guys. The flyer says that the festival can supply some people with costumes if they didn't bring any." He said with a smile.

"Alright." Max said with a smile.

"Hopefully there something in there that'll make me look like a hero." Ash said with a fist raised. "Maybe a knight." He added.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sight a bit far from them. Everyone stopped in their tracks, wide eyed, and took in the beautiful sight of the castle in front of them. It looked just like the one on the flyer, but seeing it in person was better.

On the flyer, it said that this castle is called the 'Cameron Palace'. It was very tall and had beautiful white towers connected to other large buildings. The roofs were red and pointed in a cone shape. At the very back of the tower was an old clock tower, to which is still working. The castle was surrounded by many large trees, and since it was fall, the leaves were starting to turn yellow. The entrance to the palace had a very large staircase that had about 2 turns to it. Since it was the festival, the stairs and bridge were crowded with many people.

Up above one of the large castle roofs, a small young Taillow flew down from its flight trip. But you could tell it was _not_ a normal. Out of nowhere, the Taillow started to glow in a breath taking rainbow glow. For some reason, the wings it had started to disappear, along with its beak. It bird feet turned into little paws and it started to grow pointy black ears. The Taillow was now replaced with a playful Pichu.

"Pichu!" The pre-evolved Pikachu cried out joy and paws raised up. Pichu was starting to get bored, so it ran on its four dainty paws and found a window to climb in.

* * *

Ash and his friends made it into the Cameron Palace, despite the huge line they had to wait in. They were very amazed by the inside of the palace. It was just as beautiful as the outside. Since the Cameron Palace was made a very long time ago, most of the ancient stuff were placed safely in containers that everyone could look at. Brock asked one of the staff members where they could get their costumes, and the man happily told them that the dressing room was just on the second floor in the west wing.

They found a staircase that lead to the second floor. Ash went up, followed by Brock, Max, and then May. The first three made it up easily, but May was too busy thinking about the dresses that she missed the last step. She was about to fall, but a hand grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from falling. Here's the thing, it was not Ash, Max, or Brock.

"Are you okay?"

May looked up to her hero. It was a boy about Ash and her age. He kind of had Ash's face a little. His eyes had a light brown color in them. His eyebrows were about as thick as a pencil and black colored. His hair was in an interesting style. The deep brown bangs were a little large than normal spiked bangs and were parted to the right side, covering his top part of his face a little. But that's all you could see of his hair since he was wearing a hat similar to Ash's, only it was backwards, smaller, and its colors were orange and black. He wore a short-sleeved black sweatshirt with two orange pom-pom strings hanging just above the stomach. He also wore grey knee-length pants. Across his waist, spaced out evenly, were orange ovals. His shoes had a black and orange pattern with a thin grey support at the bottom. The orange tongue of the shoe was standing about all the way to his ankles. On his wrists were these large grey metal bracelets with small orange rectangles spreading around them.

"Uh…" May stumbled to say noticing this boy was actually kind of cute. "Yeah. I'm fine." She finally managed to say as she stood back up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The boy said. Ash, Max, and Brock walked over to the two.

"Are you here for the festival?" Brock asked him.

"Of course. Plus I'm visiting my family." He answered. "Oh, I'm Castor, by the way." Castor said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash answered. He turned to his partner on his shoulder. "And this is Pikachu." He said with a smile, followed with Pikachu smiling.

"My name's Brock. Nice to meet you." Brock said.

"I'm Max." Max said.

"And I'm May." May said with a smile.

"Looks like you guys are about to head to the costume room?" Castor asked. Everyone lowered their heads in shame and nodded their heads, since they did not bring costumes. Castor chuckled. "Don't worry. You guys aren't the only ones without costumes." He said with a smile as he tugged a piece of cloth. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Brock said. So the 4 trainers and their new found friend headed down to the costume room.

* * *

They finally found the costume room and entered it. When they did, big smiles spread over their faces. Many racks of clothes were spread in the room and they held many medieval themed clothing. "Oh, wow!" May squealed in delight seeing the choices of what she could wear. "They all look so beautiful! I don't know which one to choose." She said as she ventured off. The others looked at the outfits and ventured off to find theirs.

As everyone went to find their outfits, Pikachu stood patiently waiting for everyone to be done. Suddenly, he heard movement to his right. He turned to see what it was, but all that was there was the bottom of the curtain, but something was in the curtain. He looked closely and was greeted, with shock, by Pichu.

"Pichu!" The smaller yellow Pokémon greeted to him with its cute smile. Pikachu looked confusingly at it, since he didn't remember seeing this Pichu when everyone entered the room. Then again, it was hiding in the curtain. 'Why is this Pichu hiding in a curtain?' Pikachu wondered.

The Pichu went behind the curtain again. Pikachu tried to peek inside to greet it back, but Pichu popped again. Only, it wasn't a Pichu. It was a Treecko.

"Treecko!" It said to Pikachu, and then just crawled out of the room. Pikachu jumped onto the window ledge and let his eyes follow the Treecko. Since it was a Treecko, it crawled on all of its fours, turned a corner on the palace walls, and vanished. Pikachu was about to follow it, but someone approached him.

"Hey Pikachu." The yellow Pokémon turned and saw May standing in front of him. "Pica!" He gasped at what he saw on May. She was wearing a ball gown. The top part of the gown was pink with a red floor-length skirt underneath (which parted open at the waist) On top of the pink gown was a small white jacket with puffy sleeves, a purple boarder at the chest part of the jacket, and a small yellow bow at the top. Around her neck was a red necklace with a green gem in the middle. At the back of the dress was a large bow to keep the dress together, only the bow had a Beautifly wing design. Her hair was styled in a pig-tale style held by two small pink pom-poms. (A/N: Forgive me, readers. I am _horrible_ at describing an outfit)

"Pica!" Pikachu said with happiness at May's outfit. May understood the complement and said "Thank you, Pikachu." followed by a giggle. Wearing this dress made her feel like a princess.

Max joined the two and it seems like he found his outfit. He appeared to dress in the style of a young prince. He wore a white button up (the buttons were colored in gold) short-sleeved shirt with the sleeves being puffy. The end of the sleeves and the waist of the shirt had a golden boarder line design wrapped around them. He also wore dark blue puffy shorts that had a white thin diamond pattern all around the pants. On his feet were tan-brownish shoes. His back held a long green cape and on his head was a large red beret. As usual, he kept his glasses on.

"Wow, May! Is that you?" Max asked as he saw May's beautiful ball gown.

"It 'tis, young prince." May mocked with her medieval voice.

Soon, Brock joined in. Everyone was shocked at what he was wearing. They expected him to wear a knight outfit, or a prince, but he wore sort of a medieval monk outfit. He was wearing a very long beige, orange, and green robe/mantle with fancy gold zigzag patterns on the sides of it. Under the robe was a tan ankle-length skirt. On his feet were brown shoes. Lastly, he had an orange skull cap on his head.

Brock notice May's, Max's, and Pikachu's confused faces. "Is there a problem?" He asked, so he started to check his face and clothing.

"Nothing." May answered. "I just expected you to dress up in a fancy shining knight in armor costume."

"Well I was, but all they had was this thing and a one-piece Ponyta costume. This was the best I could do." Brock said with a frown, but it changed to a smile and he placed his chin between his index finger and his thumb. "But maybe the beautiful princess of this fine castle finds monks handsome." He added.

Before Max could retort that statement, Ash jumped in front of them. "Ah hah!" He cried out with his fist in the air. Ash was wearing the outfit of Sir Arlon, with the matching hat and everything. If you look closely, you might start to think that Ash looked a lot like Sir Arlon himself, well, before he passed on.

"What do you guys think of this?" Ash asked with a big smile on his face, since he really loved this costume. "Do I look like a hero, or what?" He asked his friends.

"Wow, Ash. You look nice." May said with a smile.

"But not as heroic as my costume." A voice behind them said. The group of friends turned and saw Castor in his costume. He wore a long black puffy sleeved shirt, matching black tights, and black top boots. On his waist was a black belt with a Pokeball in the middle, with a black sword case on his hip. A metal handle stood out of it, so there was indeed a sword in there. His hands wore black gloves that stopped to the middle of his wrist. The top part of his face was covered by a black mask. His large deep brown bangs still popped out of his hat, which was replaced with a sharp black hat.

"Oh my, Castor. I absolutely love your costume!" May said with her hands clasped and a smile on her face.

"Yours look awesome!" Max added with a head nod from Brock.

"Gee. Thanks guys." Ash said with a frown. Pikachu started to laugh at the foolish bickering they were starting. When he opened his eyes, however, everyone was starting to crowd Pikachu with big grins on their faces, as if they're planning to do something horrible to him. Pikachu looked at them with a scared expression and was about to make a run for it, but pair of hands grabbed him and started to place clothing on him. Now he wore a blue and light blue striped long-sleeved shirt with a white zigzag collar. On his feet were orange shoes. On the top of the shoes were two fuzzy pom-poms. On his head was a long blue and light blue cap with a pink fuzzy pom-pom at the top. "Pica?" Is all he could respond.

"Now you look adorable, Pikachu." May squealed with her hands clasped.

"The competition is about to start." Castor said. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"You bet." Ash said, and then raised his right elbow. "You ready, Pikachu?" "Pica!" His best friend responded and hopped on to his shoulder. Then, the 5 friends headed out the door and to the battle competition of Rota.

* * *

_Wow. That was a lot. Well, not really as I did most once, but my Dad is coming in about 1 minute and he has no Internet at his house. So I gotta update this NOW!_

_Joker19, I hope you like your OC (Original Character) now. If you complain, so help me I shall do something horrible to you. And I'm not going to tell you. MWAHAHAHA!_

_0_0 … Um…_

_Read and Review Please! :)_


End file.
